World Class Wiki
Welcome to the World Class! The World Class Wiki is an international collaborative community. Individuals will need to come together to learn, share and build. Solving the problems and challenges facing humanity today requires a new era of transparency and dialogue. The World Class Wiki will be one of the tools for facilitating this communication. So pull up a seat and join the World Class. Just remember; You're not just the student, you're the teacher too! News * Replace this with some news about your topic. What is the World Class? Down to basics The World Class is a new mentality about social dynamics and how we share information. Sometimes we talk about breaking down the walls of our classrooms or cubicles to create a more integrated, cross-disciplinary working atmosphere. But in a globalized society that still leaves your information sharing very localized. We need a new way of sharing information, where everyone can contribute openly and transparently. There is no greater resource for such an ostentatious goal than a wiki. If you need proof just look at Wikipedia . Unlike Wikipedia, who's goal is to share information without bias, the World Class Wiki has an applicable focus: We must use this platform of sharing information to create an international network of individuals all committed to developing a sustainable future for humanity. This network will undoubtedly take many shapes and forms (facebook, linkedin, twitter, etc.). We will use the World Class Wiki as a database for all of the information and resources the World Class amalgamates. As the World Class grows, the wiki will as well. "Developing a sustainable future? But I'm not an environmentalist..." And that's ok! Sustainability is so much more than balancing the relationship between the natural biological and ecological world and humanity. It means creating a world where we rethink how humans interact with one another, as well as the environment. * Should we measure the progress of our nations through GDP, or the quality of life? * What would the perfect health care system look like? * Should we be spending as much as we do on our nations' militaries, or is there a better use of those funds? * Better yet do we need to continue fighting between nations, or is there a better way to fulfill our needs? * How will we feed another 2 billion people over the next 50 years? * Even if climate change is cyclical how will we compensate for the hundreds of millions of displaced refugees as sea level climbs? * And then there is the possibility of climate change being of human creation; how do we fix what we've created? The answers to the questions which we seek will not be found overnight. In fact it could take a very long time. But we need to start somewhere. We need to start learning together. Isn't that why you go to school? We need to stop thinking about our world in terms of national borders or ethnicity. It's time to create a new class of people. So sit down, join the world class, listen to what's being taught and start your own dialogue. Latest activity Category:Browse